cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
New Year's Party Goals
New Year's Party was introduced on 29th December 2010. To-Do List NewYearsPartyToDoList1.png NewYearsPartyToDoList2.png NewYearsPartyToDoList3.png NewYearsPartyToDoList4.png NewYearsPartyToDoList5.png NewYearsPartyToDoList6.png Prep for the New Year Prep for the New Year is a previous goal before the New Year's Party Goals series that was introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Earn 90,000 coins (90,000) * Spice 30 neighbor stoves (30) * Prepare 200 Stuffed Mushrooms (200) PrepForThe NewYearMenu.jpg PrepForThe NewYearMenu2.jpg PrepForThe NewYearMenu3.jpg PrepForThe NewYearMenu4.jpg Prep-Complete.jpg Rewards New Years Party I New Years Party I is the first of the New Year's Party goals introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Place the Champagne Tower (1) * Earn 500 coins (500) * Prepare 5 Club House Sandwiches (5) NewYearsPartyIMenu.jpg NewYearsPartyIMenu2.jpg NewYearsPartyIMenu3.jpg NYPI-Complete.jpg Hint : You can find Champagne Tower in Special Items. Rewards New Years Party II New Years Party II is the second of the New Year's Party goals introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Get 2 RSVPs (2) * Buy a New Year Buffet Table (1) * Visit 2 Neighbors (2) NewYearsPartyIIMenu.jpg NewYearsPartyIIMenu2.jpg NewYearsPartyIIMenu3.jpg NewYearsPartyIIMenu4.jpg NYPII-Complete.jpg Hint : You can find the New Year Buffet Table in Decor. Rewards New Years Party III New Years Party III is the third of the New Year's Party goals introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Get 10 cans of Crab Meat (10) * Get 5 cups of Parmesan Cheese (5) * Get 2 cups of Olive Oil (2) NewYearsPartyIIIMenu.jpg NewYearsPartyIIIMenu2.jpg NewYearsPartyIIIMenu3.jpg NewYearsPartyIIIMenu4.jpg NYPIII-Complete.jpg Rewards New Years Party IV New Years Party IV is the fourth of the New Year's Party goals introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Get 8 RSVPs (8) * Buy a New Year Divider (1) * Serve 10 cups of Ginger Ale (10) NewYearsPartyIVMenu.jpg NewYearsPartyIVMenu2.jpg NewYearsPartyIVMenu3.jpg NYPIV-Complete.jpg Hint : You can find the New Year Divider in Decor. Rewards New Years Party V New Years Party V is the fifth of the New Year's Party goals introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Get 15 Iron Skewers (15) * Get 10 Tablespoons of Sesame Seeds (10) * Get 10 Bunches of Green Onions (10) NewYearsPartyVMenu.jpg NewYearsPartyVMenu2.jpg NewYearsPartyVMenu3.jpg NewYearsPartyVMenu4.jpg NYPV-Complete.jpg Rewards New Years Party VI New Years Party VI is the sixth of the New Year's Party goals introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Get 18 RSVPs (18) * Get 10 Bay Leaves (10) * Get 10 Filets of Salmon (10) NewYearsPartyVIMenu.jpg NewYearsPartyVIMenu2.jpg NewYearsPartyVIMenu3.jpg NewYearsPartyVIMenu4.jpg NYPVI-Complete.jpg Rewards New Years Party VII New Years Party VII is the seventh of the New Year's Party goals introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Get 10 Loaves Of Stale Bread (10) * Get 10 Cups of Milk (10) * Get 10 Cups of All Purpose Flour (10) NewYearsPartyVIIMenu.jpg NewYearsPartyVIIMenu2.jpg NewYearsPartyVIIMenu3.jpg NewYearsPartyVIIMenu4.jpg NYPVII-Complete.jpg Rewards New Years Party VIII New Years Party VIII is the eighth and last of the New Year's Party goals introduced on December the 29th 2010. To complete it you must : * Cater the New Years Party (1) * Get 20 Bottles of Champagne (20) NewYearsPartyVIIIMenu.jpg NewYearsPartyVIIIMenu2.jpg NewYearsPartyVIIIMenu3.jpg NYPVIII-Complete.jpg Rewards Screen Shots Category:Goals Category:Limited Time Goals Category:Events